galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dieta
is a sorceress that specalized in curses and hypnotic suggestions. She appears in the early events of Verel's Insurrection as an officer in his hostile takeover and was responsible for hiring Anise to steal the Braveheart. AppearanceCategory:Game CharactersCategory:Female Characters Dieta is a pale woman who wears minimal clothing and only covers her top half with gold ornaments that cover her chest and neck. She also wears these gold rings around her arm and her wrists. She covers her bottom half with a purple and magenta cloth and wears a pink veil that follows her short, red hair. History Early History Dieta is a native of Magiic who attended a high level academy where she was once former classmates with Kahlua. They later faced off in a tournament as aspirants to earn a seat among the Twelve, the 12 most powerful mages on the planet and Dieta failed to achieve victory. In a fit of frustration, she left her planet. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Dieta serves as a secondary antagonist as one of the lieutenants of Verel in his takeover. She is first seen with Anise and was the person who hired her to steal the Braveheart. Anise was successful but she had a change of heart and refused to give her the Emblem Frame just yet. Dieta destroys Anise's transport ship and the latter is saved by the Luxiole. Dieta is defeated and retreats from the encounter and is encountered again near Pico after Nano is restored. Dieta shows up again on Magiic where she gave the disgruntled customer from the restaurant some enchanted stones in which he uses to set the place on fire. Using Kahlua's fear of fire, Dieta approached the unconscious Kahlua in the ambulance and sets a curse on her. Dieta returns to her ship and starts an invasion on her homeworld as it was the only planet other than Seldar to have a military fleet and she used a planet-wide seal that inhibited the magic energy that fueled the planet's fleet. She is repelled by the Rune Angel Wing and decided to accept her defeat and refused to leave her crumbling ship.. Dieta's curse would only be relevant in Kahlua's route where the effects of her curse made Tequila extremely violent toward the target of Kahlua's affection (AKA Kazuya). Tequila's outbursts at the mere thought of him caused Kahlua to excuse herself from the Luxiole in an attempt to separate herself from him but she was not yet able to fully work her Emblem Frame. Only melding the two's emotions together were they able to repeal the curse's effects. It is revealed that the curse would fade away in a few months if left inactive which is revealed in Kazuya's Solo Route. Personality Dieta was unable to accept her inferiority against Tequila and left in a fit of rage after her loss. She joined Verel's coup presumably to help assist in taking over NEUE and eventually getting back at Tequila and Magiic. She practiced violent negotiations with Anise in their small deal and showcased immense hatred towards Magiic and planned on destroying it with the fleet Verel had assigned to her. However, she still seemed to have maintained some pride as she decided to stay aboard her destroyed flagship and cleanly accept her death. Category:Verel's Insurrection Forces Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Characters